A Face in the Crowd
by Hollie Katrina
Summary: The greasers have kids! Watch as they face the hard times the way the greasers did!
1. Maybe

Title: A Face in the Crowd

Summary: The greasers have kids! Watch as they face the hard times the way the greasers did!

Disclaimer: I'm a 14 year old freshman girl in Wisconsin who's friends fight a lot and who loves to sing, read, and write stories. Do you seriously think I own the outsiders?

THIS STORY IS IN A GIRLS POV!

Introduction to these WONDERFUL characters!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Obviously the greasers are in this but not very often...**

Darry

Soda

Pony

Two-Bit

Steve

(Remember, Dally and Johnny died)

**some socs too...**

Cherry-Johnny Jr, Kendie, and Faye's mom (don't ask)

Marcia-Mitchy and Johnson's mom

**Other Characters**

Emma-Darry's wife

Sylvia-Kyle's mom

Jane-Two-Bits wife

Sandy (not really)-Joey's mom

**Then of course, the kids...**

Russ-Darry's son

Lucy-Darry's daughter not mentioned a lot

Kyle-Dally's/Sylvia's son

Mitchy-Steve's son

Johnson-Steve's son

Flip-Two-Bits stepson (Jane's son)

Joel-Two-Bits son

Joey-Soda's son

Johnny Jr-Johnny's/Cherry's son

Kendie-Pony's son

Faye-Pony's daughter

Don't worry I will explain about this, please dont make fun of the names (Flip and Kendie) because I was trying to be creative!

This story is in Faye's point of view.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the age of 14 nothing really makes sense to most kids. I was no acception. I only understood a few key points to my life. I understood that my mother ran off when I was three. I understood that my brother had grown up too fast. I understood that everybody cries.

Then there's the things I learned in 14 years. Becides the usual science, math, and English, I learned that my dad has a breaking point, and he has feelings too. I learned that, despite what I hoped, everybody dies. I learned that everyone needs at least one good friend to rely on, but most of all, I learned that disappointment is a terrible thing, and from the day I understood that my mother was really gone, that she had really left, I vowed not to disappoint anyone my whole life. That fell through pretty bad.

I knew the second I walked through the door of my house that my father would be really upset. I had gotten into a fight with another girl at school, it wasn't the first time and it probably wouldn't be the last. The look he gave me wanted to make me crawl in a hole and die. The girl was a soc, one of the rich, popular kids in my school, and she had pissed me off to the extent that I just punched her in the face. She talked poorly of my family and my friends and didn't forget to leave out the fact that my mother had ran out on me at a young age and I hadn't gotten to know her.

"Faye, girls aren't supposed to fight" my father told me. I had heard this lecture before and you'd think I would learn from it. Of all the things I understood, the difference between girls and boys wasn't one of them. Well, I understood that boys were built differently than girls, but thats about it. I didn't understand why they could always get away with fighting and I couldn't. I didn't understand what the difference was weather my brother hit a guy or I hit a girl. Sometimes I wondered if my dad just wanted me to bottle up my feelings until I exploded.

Sometimes my dad would look at me with so much sadness that I just wanted to run and hide. I knew he was sad because I reminded him of my mother. I looked just like her and I was as stubborn as her too. What my father didn't understand was that I was like him too. I was born to fight, but I didnt fight for pleasure like Kendie and the rest of the gang. I fought to stand up for myself, and I fought for payback. That soc girl was really in for it, she had teased me for weeks and I had followed my fathers rule about ignoring it. Except for that one day, when she learned not to mess with me anymore.

I'm the only girl (other than my cousin Lucy who's only four) in the gang of guys my brother hangs around. I think they only accept me BECAUSE of my brother but when I tell him that he just shakes his head and laughs.

"They really do like you Faye, they're your friends" he'd tell me.

Kendie was pretty happy, around me anyway, but he could turn ice cold at the mention of my mother, who he thought of as an abondoner, and the socs. There was one time when she socs had tried to jump me because I got into a fight with a whole bunch of their girls. Kendie and the rest of the gang came and "saved me" but he never forgot it. They talked dirty about me all the time, that's what Mitchy says anyway. Kendie almost killed him when he heard him say it. Kendie's 15 and was well built, like every one of the guys. He liked to fight for pleasure but he could get serious if something pissed him off enough. People learned not to mess with him because they knew he'd kick their ass if they said something wrong.

Then there's my cousin Russ, who's 18. I swear Russ is NEVER happy. I dont think I've ever seen him smile. If he was bad before he's worse now. His parents had his sister, four year old Lucy, when he was 14 and from that day forward he was THE most protective guys in our whole group. If you thought Kendie got pissed for the easiest things, Russ was ten times worse. Mitchy told me that some guy called me cute the other day and Russ just about beat him to a pulp for it. I think he needs to lighten up...and get a girlfriend.

Kyle doesn't live with his parents. His dad died a little while after his mom got pregnant with him. His mom didn't want him because he reminded her too much of his dad so she made Steve the legal gaurdian. Kyle didn't like his mom since he'd heard some pretty nasty stuff about her from when she was a teenager, plus she had practically just dumped him off on a doorstep basically saying she couldn't stand looking at him. Kyle's 18 as well but isn't like Russ at all. Kyle's like Kendie in a way. One minute he can be happy and the next minute he could be blazing with anger. He only faught for revenge, otherwise he just hit someone if they said something totally inappropriate. Kyle was one of the reasons I hit the girl. She said "Kyle Winston is so ugly his momma couldn't even look at him, guess she hated him so much she just couldn't stand to be around him another minute" Kyle would have laughed at this and said it didn't matter cuz he didnt have parents to suck up to now, but thats why Kyle and I are different.

Mitchy is badass and you'd think he was Dally's son instead of Kyle. He acts just like him. Mitchy's 17 and will do ANYTHING to piss people off, half the time he doesn't even know it. He talks dirty constantly and he'll fight anyone who says a word to him. He won't fight a girl though, that's the thing with the guys in the group. They believe girls shouldn't fight which drives me CRAZY. Mitchy is not very protective but he's a good brother and a good friend. You can rely on him for almost anything.

Johnson is Mitchy's little brother, and he is classified as just that. Although he's nothing like Mitchy. Johnson is 14, just like me, and he's shy and quiet. He doesn't like fighting, which is unusual for anyone in our group. Johnson hardly talks to anybody and he's like a straight A student. Johnson doesn't make commitments to anything or anyone except school. He's going to be the first one of us to go to college, even though my dad thinks I will too.

Flip is, well, he's just mean. He's 18 and we only consider him one of us because Joel told us to. He said his parents told us he needs friends so we got volunteered. He's weird, and abusive. He hits people just for the sake of hitting them, he loves beating people up. Nobody really likes Flip very much. Joel told us to be nice to him, so we are, only because he's having a hard time adapting to have a new father. Flip is Joel's half brother. His dad died when he was younger and a few years later his mom, Jane, met Two-Bit and they got married and had Joel. Flip basically hates the world.

Joel is completly opposite from Flip. He's 16, nice and cares about everyone. He doesn't fight at all, not even at rumbles. He doesn't believe in it and it's probably because he's faught with Flip almost his whole life. His parents got sick of it and told him and Flip that if they faught with each other one more time they'd send them to Military school. I dont think anyone would care if Flip got shipped off since he's a pain in the ass anyway, but Joel is more special to the group because he got beat up (remember how I said they faught, well it was more like Flip beating him up) by Flip.

My other cousin, Joey, is just like his dad. He's 16 and loves life. He fights, only at rumbles, and hangs around girls a lot. He's pretty charming too, even if he's kind of weird. Joey is rarely mad, it takes a lot to make him mad. Joey doesn't get drunk, like other guys in our group, but you'd swear he does every night if you met him. Joey lives with his dad because his mom couldn't handle the responsibility. His dad took her to court and got Joey because he thought she was too young and immature to have a child. The court agreed with him and now Joey lives with his dad.

My name is Faye and like I said before I'm 14. I'm short for my age which bothers me but I'm tough. Kendie always said if I was a guy I'd probably be dead right now (thats his way of showing compassion). He said that I should just keep my mouth shut and quit getting into so many fights because I was giving myself a bad reputation as a freshman. I figured he's just saying it for my safety because I guess nobody wants to see me get hurt but I think I can fend for myself. I love to dance and sing and my dad says I could do something with my talents. I really want to be in a broadway musical. My dad says to follow my dreams...but got to college first. That's the only thing my dad cares about. Kendie and I going to college.

That night I sat wondering what I would be like if my mom was still here. Maybe I'd be happy, no, I knew that I would be happy. Maybe I wouldn't get into so many fights. Maybe Kendie and I would have hope for the future.

Maybe we'd be a happy family

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tell me what you think, I think my other story is pretty weird and I really don't know what to write next so please tell me what you think!


	2. A Fragile China Doll

I was wondering if anyone would ask about Johnny Jr because I really didn't think about that when I was writing. Nobody knows Johnny Jr yet, I mean none of the greasers. Remember how I said Cherry was the mother to Kendie, Faye, and Johnny Jr.? Well I think you get the point but he's in this chapter.

I'm really glad you guys like this, I hope it kind of makes up for the other outsiders one I wrote that I'll probably delete!

Thanks for the reviews!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I tossed and turned all night until Kendie came in and told me to shut up or he'd duct tape my mouth shut. Kendie really is a sweetheart he just likes to act tough, which I guess is okay since he takes after my uncle more than my dad. I couldn't sleep so I just got up and sat in the livingroom watching movies. My came into the livingroom.

"Hey, why are you up so early?" he asked. He was getting ready for work and it was four in the morning.

"Can't sleep" I told him, he nodded.

"You ain't worried about your mother are you?" he asked.

"Only a little" I told him. He sat next to me on the couch and hugged me.

"You need to get away, this atmosphere is too much for you" he said. I looked at him.

"Yeah, where would I go?" I said miserably.

"You can go to Uncle Darry's house" I shook my head immediatly.

"Why not?" he asked.

"He's cruel and so is his son, both hardheaded, unhappy people" I said. My dad laughed.

"Well, I'll call around see if there's anyplace you can go" my father said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------that night-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I ended up going to my uncle Soda's house. He was always nice and so was Joey. I just about had enough when they asked me, for the 30th time, if I was okay.

"I'm fine, stop asking me" I snapped.

"Well, I know what its like" Joey said. I started at him.

"You have no idea what it's like Joey you didnt even know your mom, and she didnt run away from you!" I shouted and ran out the door. I had picked up my running ability from my dad. I ran all the way to the lot where my dad had spent a lot of time, only to be greeted by a whole bunch of socs.

"Oh God" I complained. To top the night off.

"Hey, thats the girl that punched Marissa isnt it?" one asked. They surrounded me. I didnt really care, they could beat me to a pulp if they wanted to, it would only make them feel good for a while. After that they'd have to find something else to do. I looked around at them. They were big, and I had no chance against them, so why wasn't I afraid? That's when I heard Joey, then Mitchy, Russ, Kendie, Johnson, Kyle, Flip, and Joel. They were followed by my Uncle Soda, Uncle Darry, and my dad. For whatever reason those soc's werent scared. They just punched and kicked until they saw a silver car drive up. That stopped most of them. A womans voice stopped the rest. I figured I had punched at least one of them.

"JASON KNOCK IT OFF! RANDY STOP YOUR SON!" the woman shouted. I turned and looked at her. She looked just like me. She got out of the car slowly, followed by a boy.

This boy was tall dark and handsome. He had black hair as far as I could tell and he looked real tough. His voice was deep and threatning when he asked.

"Leave her alone, who are you guys to beat up a girl?"

He looked dangerous, and I felt both safe and scared at the same time as I stared at his beauty. My dad walked over slowly.

"Pony?" the woman asked. How did she know his name?

"Come on Faye, you've gotten yourself into enough trouble" my dad said. He guided me away but I couldn't move my eyes from the woman or the boy standing next to her. I would guess he was at least 6'2 but I didnt know how tall the woman was so I couldnt really get a good guess.

"Pony wait!" the woman shouted, running after my dad. My dad let go of my arms and pulled the woman away. While they were "talking" the boy came over by me.

"Are you alright?" he asked, now that I looked, he had black eyes too.

"Um yeah" I said, he could take the deepest secrets out of anyone soul.

"I'm Johnny" He said holding out his hand. "Well, Johnny Jr. technically, I'm named after my father"

"Faye" I said simply. He looked over to the guys, most of them were glaring at him. Probably for ruining their fun.

"They're pretty cruel sometimes, personally I think Marissa had it coming to her" he said, still looking away.

"She did, I don't just hit people for the fun of it" I said. Kendie walked over shoved Johnny away.

"We don't need your rich boy sympathy" he said. Kendie started pulling on my arm.

"Kendie that was completly unnessasary" I said, he looked at me, his eyes filled with hatred.

"He's the reason mom left Faye" he said. I stared at him.

"What are you stupid or something? That woman is our mom, come on she looks just like you" he said. We had gotten by dad by that time. My mom and dad got quiet.

"You know what, we can defend ourselves, get your rich kid and his rich kid friends, get in your rich car and go back to your rich house. Don't bother us anymore" Kendie said. Then he started pulling me away again, back to our house.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------At the house---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why did you have to act like that Kendie? They were just trying to be nice!" I shouted. He looked at me, the hatred in his eyes was replaced by sadness.

"Faye, you cry in the middle of the night because you wish she wouldn't have left. You fight with yourself, with the imaginary her, telling her all the things you can't say to her in real life, that kills us. She broke you. You're like a fragile china doll and she dropped you and you shattered to peices. She cant just decide to come and save you just like that when she hasn't even gotten to know you. Sure, it wasn't planned that way at all, but she should have left as soon as she saw you. She shouldn't have pulled dad away and tried to get him to understand and to lie for her. That kid you were talking to.." I cut him off.

"Johnny" I said

"Johnny, whatever, thats her son, the reason she didn't stay with us. It was much more important to buy a big house and fancy car and raise him on the rich side of town then to stay here with us" that was the Kendie I knew. The sweet one that cared so much about everybody that he'd give every organ in his body to save his friends. That was my brother.

"Why'd you run away from Uncle Soda's house?" he asked.

"I got tired of everybody asking if I was okay" I said, he nodded, then sent me to bed. I stared out my window for hours.

I could pretend I was okay, I could tell everyone I was okay, I could act tough. But when it came to showing my feelings and talking about it, I was quiet. The truth was I was never okay, I wouldn't ever be okay. Kendie said it all, being rich was more important to her then being part of a family and that's why she ran away.

That night I cried myself silently to sleep.

Kendie's words rang true in my mind:

I was a fragile china doll. She dropped me and I shattered.


	3. Feelings

Wow! I'm really happy you guys like this! I had started writing this in a composition book earlier and I decided I would give it a shot on here! Thanks for all your support! In the next chapter (after this one) I'll put a list of all your names on here! Thanks sooo much!

Oh, the day before had been a Tuesday, Faye didn't get any sleep so she stayed home. Now it's Wednesday.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I slept good that night, but when I woke up I had a killer headache and I was freezing, even though I was under a blanket, a thick one at that. Kendie came in my room.

"Hey, come on wake up" he said. I groaned.

"What's wrong?" he asked, I usually got up for school without complaining, I liked school. He put his hand on my head, after a few seconds he ran out the door shouting for my dad. My dad came in my room, I guessed he had been sleeping because he looked pretty tired, up until the point he saw me.

"Hey, you feel okay hon?" he asked, putting his hand on my head. I didn't have to answer him because his face showed his concern.

"You just stay in bed okay? I'll call the doctor up today and get you in" he said. I groaned again, miss school for the second day? They would all think I was afraid of them, and I'd fall behind on my schoolwork. I opened my mouth to argue and started getting out of bed. My dad held me down on my bed.

"Don't argue with me Faye, you're not going to school, i'll have someone bring your homework over" he said.

"Dad I won't understand it" I said, he nodded.

"Then I guess you'll have to get it when your better" he told me. He left the room. I felt so helpless, lying in a bed all day. Kendie came back in my room.

"Hey Kiddo, so you're sick huh?" he asked. I didn't need to answer, I knew my father had told him. Seems like everyone knew everything lately, at least they thought they did. Kendie hugged me.

"Stay in bed" he demanded, the look in his eyes told me he was serious. Kendie's emotions always showed in his eyes. He was being strict with me again and that showed, and the hatred showed for those socs who he believed were the cause of me being sick. He left my room and I heard the door slam. Despite what he said I got out of bed and went to my window. I watched him walk until he disappeared.

"Back in bed missy" my dad said. I rolled my eyes and climbed back into my bed. He did this everytime I was sick, almost always standing in my doorway making sure I wasn't moving from my bed. That's why I hated being sick, missing school wasn't bad enough but having my overprotective father watch me all day is just annoying. He gave me some pills and a cup of chocolate milk, we never went without chocolate milk and chocolate cake in our house it was like an unwritten rule. Since my dad and my uncles liked it, it was always in their houses. My dad was still shaky from last night and he kind of freaked when I didn't take the pills right away.

"Take the pills" he said. I put them in my mouth and drank the milk only to be overcome by sleepiness.

"Now sleep" he said. I fell asleep almost immediatly, it wasn't only the medicine, I was tired, sore, and still freezing cold. My father had noticed this and put another blanket over me, it made me sweat and I tried to kick it off. I'd rather be cold then be laying in a puddle of my own sweat, its gross. My dad kept putting it on me telling me my fever would break if I sweat. It was gross, and I hated it, but my dad wasn't going to let me win, so I just kept it on.

Kendie came home earlier than usual. I found out later that he had punched Johnny in the face for asking about me. It seemed like he turned into Russ more and more everyday. He started coming up the stairs to my room.

"Kendie leave her alone, she's sleeping" my dad said.

"She ain't sleeping" Kendie answered, he was still fuming from the fight. He probably would have followed this statement with a whole string if cuss words but neither of us cussed in front of my father. He sat on the edge of my bed.

"You feeling better?" he asked. I shook my head.

"That Johnny kid, he wondered about you, shouldn't have been" Kendie said with anger.

"You shouldn't have hit him Kendie, he's not like all the other socs becides isnt he our brother?" I asked. Kendie hadn't thought of it that way, and when he did he was filled with regret.

"You're right, he is, he's our half brother. I didn't think about that before, he was just another soc to me trying to get to my sister" he said. Kendie was protective.

"You know Faye, it's not just that your small that I'll beat anyone who talks about you. You're my little sister and you're growing up so fast it scares me. One day you'll meet some guy that loves you and you'll love him and you'll get married and go live somewhere else. After that we won't see each other so much and it'll be like I lost my little sister" he said. It took a lot, but he was scared. He was scared that we wouldn't be so close, he was afraid of time, and how much of it was being lost. Most of all he was afraid of me. Afraid I'll grow up before he has time to really show me what it's like to have a real family.

"I wouldn't worry about that too soon Kendie" I whispered. He looked at me, his eyes reminded me of my fathers. Neither of them cried at all, not in front of me anyway, but there was so much sadness packed into the eyes of my 15 year old brother, so much sadness packed into his heart, that if I didn't look away in a second I probably would start crying. He suddenly smiled, cheering up.

"Guess what" he said, reaching into his backpack.

"What?" I asked. He pulled out a paper and handed it to me.

"They handed these out today to anyone who's interested in track, I knew you were so I raised my hand. My teacher looked surprised until I told her it was for you" he said, laughing. That made me laugh too. Johnny walked into my room. Kendie got serious quickly and I was afraid he would hit him again, but he just got up, apologized to him, and left the room.

"Hey, I heard you were sick, I hope it's not because of last night" Johnny said. I shrugged. I wasn't sure what it was from. He laughed a little.

"Hey Johnny" I said. He looked up

"What?" he asked.

"Can you tell me about my..well our mom" I said, hopefully. He nodded.

"She's an amazing person Faye and she really cares about you and Kendie. She knows it was wrong to leave but she didnt want to leave me at my grandparents for too long. She looks like you, only older. She's got a great sense of humor and hates fights. She yelled at all those guys last night for even going near you let alone hitting and kicking you. She can scare anybody with her words, not so much her actions though. She's tough, like you, but in a totally different way. She never hits people and rarely yells at them. She's nice to almost everybody and she talks about you guys non-stop. She doesn't know a whole lot because you guys were really young but she feels bad. She wants to come back Faye but she's too afraid your father will reject her, especially now that he knows about my father, that you're brother will reject her, and that you'll reject her" he said. I was confused. What about Johnny's father?

"What do you mean, especially now that he knows about your father?" I asked.

"My dad was your dads best friend, before he died my mom and dad got together and well you know the rest of the story. Then he died in the fire and my mom raised me on my own for about a year. Then she sent me to my grandparents for years, she got together with your dad and had Kendie and you and then she felt sorry for leaving me with my grandparents and went back to me. I know Kendie blames me for her leaving, but I didn't make her. I was only five when she came back" he said. I nodded.

"Well I better go, my mom will freak out if I get home too late" he said. I stopped him. I quickly grabbed a peice of paper and a pen and scribbled this note.

Mom,

Everything will be okay eventually. I learned a lot about you today and I realize I'm just like you. I miss you

Love,

FAye

I folded it and gave it to Johnny.

"Give it to her for me" I told him. He nodded and left my house.

I felt a little better now, enough to take a shower, which I did. I layed down on the couch in the livingroom. I never slept better than I did that night, and it was all because of Johnny and his words about my mother.

I wasn't going to lie to myself or anybody else anymore. I needed to be open about it otherwise I would just end up hurting someone I loved. From that day forward I was going to tell people how I feel now matter how bad it hurt, and I was going to start with my mother.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kind of a strange chapter. Please tell me what you think!


	4. Talk With Mom

Thanks for all the reviews! I'm so glad you guys like it!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I knew my father would not agree with me leaving the house at all, but I needed to talk to my mother, not in a stupid letter, but face to face. I grabbed the phone book and looked her up. I wasn't really afraid of being beat up or anything, it wouldn't matter anyway since I couldn't look worse than I did. I grabbed my coat out of my closet and climbed out the window. This is not hard to do, believe me, I had to make sure nobody was outside before I did this. As soon as I hit the ground I went off running until I got to the corner of the street. Kendie and my dad wouldn't see me now anyway. It was a long walk, but I didn't care. I had all this built up energy that I would use to get to my mothers and to talk to her. I wouldn't lose my nerve. I got there a while later and knocked on her door. Johnny answered and nearly choked on the bagel he was eating.

"Faye what are you doing here? Your dads going to be pissed" he whispered.

"I have to talk to her" I said. He stared at me for a while and then brought me in. He pointed to the couch and I sat. He sat in front of me.

"You shouldn't be here Faye you're going to get in trouble" he said.

"Yeah, in trouble, I'm not really worried about that one Johnny" I said. My mother walked in the room and froze, staring at me. It was quiet for a really long time.

"Johnny would you please um, well I don't know find something else to do" she said. Johnny nodded, got up, and left the room. My mother sat in a chair.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I have to talk to you mom, I didn't think it was going to be a problem since I think I have the right" I told her. Her attitude towards me being there wasn't making matters any better.

"I didn't mean that disrespectfully Faye, your father is going to be worried sick, it's not fair to do that to him" she said.

"Oh it's not fair for me to leave to talk to you after eleven years but it's fair for you to up and leave him and not come back?" I asked, I couldn't control my temper.

"Faye it wasn't like that, I had Johnny to take care of" she said quietly.

"And you couldn't have taken care of him at our house, with us, you couldn't have just stayed?" I asked.

"No, Faye, It's so much more complicated than that. Johnny was your dads best friend, and I didn't want him to know, because it was a mistake, kind of, not that my Johnny was a mistake, but Johnny and I well we were kind of not in the right, we were both pretty upset about things and we ended up just getting together, but it wasn't Johnny that I wanted to be with Faye it was your father, and he wouldn't talk to me if he had known I had slept with his best friend" my mother said. She looked so sad I couldn't stay mad at her.

"Mom, did you even think about Kendie and me, about how it would affect us? We're you're kids too mom, and I just want to know why" I said quietly. She stared at me.

"I thought about you and Kendie, Faye, I thought about it for a month, debating what I should do, I was young, and stupid, and I didn't know what to do. I've always run away from my problems, my fears. I wanted so badly to just shout it out to your father about Johnny, weather he would be mad or not, just to keep you two from feeling any pain. It wasn't easy, Faye, and I wanted to visit you guys so bad, but your father was mad, and Kendie was mad even at four. I knew that, he's still mad at me" she said, looking at her hands that she was twisting in her lap.

"Dad knows about Johnny now though, and you can come see us. I'll talk to Kendie. He thinks you just left us for no reason, actually, now he knows you left us to take care of Johnny. He's just beginning to understand. Mom, do you realize if you were there Kendie and I wouldn't get into so much trouble. I'm practically the worst girl in my school and Kendie, well, he'd beat up every guy on the planet if you gave him a chance, weather he hated them or not. It's not fair for us to just have to deal with it while you live your life over here, we get that you're rich mom and you probably are really happy over here and really used to it. But I want a relationship with my PARENTS not just my FATHER and you're making it sound impossible. I want to know, do you really care, or are you just going to lie you're whole life? I don't know how long Kendie and I can hold out before we do something stupid, and it's because you won't come around and show us the affection children deserve from their mother. Think about that" I said and walked out the door.

The talk with my mother didn't go the way I planned it, which sucked. I wanted her to sit down with me and promise me the world, even if it was only for a few days. Instead she had stuck with her master plan of not being a mother to Kendie and I. I hoped she was in there, crying her eyes out and feeling sorry. Even if that sounded mean. She deserved to be the one abandoned for once, the one staying up everynight for God knows how long trying to stop the tears and wondering "what if.." She deserved to be the in pain, the one who couldn't control her emotions anymore and wanted to just give up on life.

She deserved hell.

And if she didn't change her ways it would be exactly what she got.

The walk home was long, and boring, and I knew when I got home my dad and Kendie would be waiting to yell at me and try to get it out of me. They would try to force me to tell them where I was, what I was doing there, and why I went. I didn't really care, they could nag and nag and I still wouldn't tell them. It was my choice, not theirs, and I needed to make choices for myself.

I had let my feelings go, in a way I had. I had told my mother how it was with us, and everything she had done to us, and that was my goal. I was happy to have done that. I walked in the front door and instead of being bombarded with questions my dad sat quietly on the couch.

"I know where you went Faye" he said. I rolled my eyes. Great, I'm grounded.

"What'd she say?" he asked. I was surprised, he actually cared about what my mother said.

"Nothing" I told him and went upstairs, where I found Kendie sitting on my bed staring at a picture of him, my mom, and me. One my father had taken.

"Um, Kendie" I said. He set the picture down and got up.

"Don't you ever leave again, you got it" he said. He wasn't mad, he was scared.

"Why?" I asked, stupid question to ask but I didnt care.

"That side of town is dangerous, you could have gotten jumped and nobody would've been there to help you Faye. Don't go over there by yourself anymore" he said. I nodded.

It was strange. My dad wasn't mad, he was only curious about my mother and Kendie wasn't mad, he was scared. It wasn't right.

I hoped they didn't think I was too young to understand, thats the way I had been treated my whole life.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow, It's sort of confusing. This chapter was basically about Faye talking to her mom and trying to get her mom to realize everything she's went through. Basically, everything she's went through and Kendie's went through and her dad's gone through. If that confused any of you

**Here's the list of reviewers I promised**

maddie miquel

Swizzlet-Schiz

babygurl33

ANGELMEGAN

DracosDefender

NarnianAslan

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Keep it up I love them. 


	5. Kendie and Dad

Wow! I'm glad you guys really like this! Yes, it's a little confusing so I'm going to help you out a little if your confused.

Johnny (dead) and Cherry-Johnny (Jr)

Pony and Cherry-Kendie, Faye

Darry and Emma-Russ, Lucy (not mentioned much)

Dally (dead) and Sylvia-Kyle

Soda and Sandy-Joey

Steve and Marcia-Mitchy, Johnson

Two-Bit and Jane-Flip (Jane's son) and Joel

Hope that cleared that up a little bit.

Thanks for all the great reviews. You guys make it worth while to keep writing this and all your reviews make me eager to update that much faster. In this chapter Faye is going to talk to her dad and her brother.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kendie didn't come out of his room the rest of the day. He didn't even come out for supper, which left my dad and me to talk.

"Dad, I know you're probably upset that I went there.." I started, but he cut me off.

"Not really" he said. He had never been this quiet in his whole life, it kind of scared me.

"I had to talk to her, to tell her how I feel about it" I said, keeping my confidence was hard, especially when I felt so bad for letting my father down. I knew I had weather he would admit it or not.

"I know, Faye, and it's important that she understands and it's important that you're able to talk to her and have a relationship with her" he said.

"Dad, if your not upset, then why are you being so quiet?" I asked. We sat in silence for a while so he could gather his thoughts.

"Ever since you were three, Faye, you've called out her name. You cried everynight before you went to sleep. You'd stand by the door for hours waiting for her to come back. She let you down, and she let me down. Kendie tried to help you through it but it just seemed to make things worse. He's a smart kid and even at his young age he understood what was going on. We tried really hard to get you to stop crying everynight but nothing ever worked. I can't protest to you seeing her, Faye, because it's probably the only thing that will make you happy and keep you from feeling so alone" he said. My dad was deep, Kendie was a lot like him. One minute he could be mad and the next minute he could understand every viewpoint of a situation. It still scared me though, that my dad was so quiet, because it wasn't exactly normal.

"Faye, I really want to know how you feel right now" he said.

"It's not about me and her, dad, I just have to get you to understand where I'm coming from. I need to have a relationship with her, she's my mother, and every child needs her mother. I didn't just run off to see her for no reason dad, I needed to talk to her too. Most importantly right now dad, I need to you to say you approve of me seeing her and you'll be there no matter what" I told him.

"You know I will" he said. We finished supper and I brought some up to Kendie.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------In Kendie's Room------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"She loves you too Kendie" I said as he moved his food around his plate.

"Don't talk like that Faye, just don't say anything about her" he said quietly.

"I don't want you to be mad at her anymore Kendie" I told him. He put his fork down.

"Damn it Faye, don't you understand, I can't forgive her! Not yet! She put you through so much pain..." he started.

"Let me deal with my pain Kendie" I said, cutting him off.

"You're crying everynight, Faye, it kills me. I can't forgive her yet" he said.

"I need you to Kendie, I need you to come with me when I go over there again" I said. He looked at me, no emotion in his eyes.

"Faye, I'd do anything for you, but I can't yet, there's too much going on inside of me right now, I need to get myself figured out first. Okay?" he asked.

"Okay" I said. I guess it was harder for Kendie, he had grown up too fast and lived off of hating her. I just wish he could get over it. I went into my room and fell asleep, I didn't wake up at all that night. For that I was thankful.

I had let my feelings go and I had told everyone how I feel.

For that, I was proud.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Here you go! The conversations are a little short but I think they hold a lot of meaning.


	6. He likes me, He likes me not

Thanks for all your reviews! I really do love them! Please keep it up! This chapter will probably seem a little random and probably be pretty short but it is important, really, it affects Faye's future.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everything else was a blur around me for a while. I couldn't think about anything else except how good it felt not to carry a burden anymore. All the guys noticed it too.

"Hey, is Faye sick?" Joey asked.

"Yeah she does look kinda weird" Mitchy chimed in.

"She looks...happy. Is that even possible for her?" Joel asked.

"Who gives a shit? She probably just got laid or something" Flip said. Everyone, including myself, stared at Flip.

"Flip shut the hell up, you know you got the whole city wanting to jump you don't give them a reason to" Johnson said. Johnson, the shy kid that wouldn't tell a fly to shove off, did actually speak up when it came to insults and me. Flip stood up.

"You wanna just test that theory?" he asked.

"Cut it out Flip" Joel said. Johnson was a few inches shorter than Flip. Flip knew he couldn't fight his brother or he'd be sent away so he backed off and left us alone.

"Hey, guys, leave her alone now come on" Joey said. They finally stopped talking about me and started talking about cars. Pretty boring.

"Hey! Faye! Johnson, Kyle, and I are going to a movie, wanna come?" Mitchy asked. I nodded, anywhere was better than here.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------At the Movies--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mitchy and Kyle went their own ways, to an R rated movie, so Johnson and I went to see a movie about a bunch of kids who have to get home on their own after being kidnapped. To be honest, it wasn't something either of us wanted to see, but it was the only one showing at that time. When the movie started, though, we both changed our minds. It wasn't as bad as it sounded, it was actually pretty good. Well, the movie was good, but Johnson kept acting weird, like really fidgety. That was, until he put his arm around me, which made my stomach jump and my heart race. Johnson was my best friend, but, more than that. He didn't know it since I would NEVER tell him. Have you ever felt comfortable and nervous at the same time? That's how I felt now. He moved as soon as the movie ended though, probably so Mitchy and Kyle wouldn't see him. Mitchy was a wiseass and pretty annoying sometimes. I've heard about what he's done to Johnson at home before. One time, Johnson liked a girl named Samantha, and he told Mitchy. Bad idea! Mitchy tormented him for weeks about it and then, after a while, told Samantha. She wasn't exactly nice about it either, though, because she was popular and Johnson was not. Apart from her having to be reminded who he was she continued to make nasty comments about him and tell all her friends. I wanted to hit her really bad but Johnson just told me it was fine. Then there was this time when Johnson got asked out by a girl named Maria. Mitchy still hasn't let him live that one down and Johnson knew, just as much as I knew, that if his brother found out what he did in the movie theater with me, there would be no end.

Everybody went home and Johnson walked me to my house because nighttime is the time the socs like to jump us the most. We got to my house and he put a note in my hand and walked away. I hated notes, usually, but it was from Johnson, and nothing about Johnson could be hated. I went into my room to read it.

Hey Faye,

The movies today were awesome, hope to do it again sometime

Love,

Johnson

I was shocked, seriously, thats it. Something he could have totally said to me in person and he wasted a peice of paper to write it. This was a time I needed a girl, so I called Emily, one of my school friends, and read it to her.

"Sometimes I wonder what goes on in your brain, Faye, it isnt about the words he wrote, its like a secret message. He wants to take you out again, which means he likes you!" Emily said. Johnson, like me? Not likely.

"Well, I have to go before my mom totally spazzes, bye" she said and hung up.

She got me wondering though.

Did Johnson like me?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, it's important to her future because...well you'll find out in other chapters.

What do you guys think, does he like her or was he just relaxing?

Please review! I love your reviews! Thanks!


	7. FIGHT!

THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS THEY MAKE ME SO HAPPY! I'm sorry, I hate excuses. I just want to tell you this for future refrences. I've been pretty busy with school and choir practice and i've made a few music videos, not to mention I had no idea what to write, so to give you guys a heads up

Monday-school: 7:40-2:50 (not including getting home)

choir practice:7:45 (usually)-9:00 (not including getting home)

Tuesday-school: 7:40-2:50

Wednesday-school:7:40-2:50

church:6:30-8:00

Thursday-school: 7:40-2:50

Friday-school:7:40-2:50

Saturday and Sunday are unplanned days except for church on Sunday that goes from 9:00 to about 11:30

please be understanding of this schedule, and keep your hopes up that I get a role in the spring play that im auditioning for tomorrow (2-15)

here's the next chapter.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

School got even weirder after Emily told me that. I pretty much avoided Johnson after that. '_What am I doing? I look like an idiot! All because Emily suggested what I've been wanting to hear since we were in fourth grade!_' Kyle put his arm around my neck then, scaring me more than anything, and messed up my hair. He saw Kendie coming so he stopped kidding around, but Kendie still went after him.

"What you doing touching my sister anyway?" Kendie asked, talk about overreacting.

"Dude it was a joke, chill out" Kyle said. Although Kyle was older he was shorter than Kendie. Kyle was 5'10 where as Kendie was about 6'2. Kendie glared at him.

"You ever do it again you'll be knocked out in a hospital bed bleeding from every place possible" Kendie threatened. Mitchy stepped in.

"You keep your mouth shut kid" he said. Mitchy was the tallest of everyone, 6'4, which scared me a lot.

"Or what?" Kendie asked stepping closer. Kendie and Mitchy had never gotten into a fist fight and I swore to myself I'd never live to see the day they did. I ran in between them right as Mitchy swung at Kendie, and he ended up hitting me right in the jaw.

"OH SHIT! FAYE I'M SORRY!" he said. We saw Russ rushing towards us and he had Mitchy against the wall in a heartbeat.

"What you hittin girls for Mitchell huh? You think you're tough?" Russ asked. I had never realized how violent they all were until this point. I felt the pain building in my jaw but I had handled much worse things than this. Joey inturrupted Russ and Mitchy's fight and Kyle pulled me aside.

"You okay?" he asked. What a dumb quesiton, of course not, I'd just gotten punched by a guy at least twice my height. Of course, I nodded, but he must of noticed I wouldn't move my jaw.

"Hey dumbass you hurt her" Kyle shouted, he wasn't angry but at least the attention would be on me and him. Kendie took my arm and we all went out to the cars that the older kids had drove. Johnson had joined us too, along with Flip and Joel, who stared at me, curious as to what happened. Flip and Joel got into their car. Kyle, Kendie, and I got into another. Mitchy, Johnson and Joey got into another and Russ drove by himself. We all went to the hospital, which was unnessasary since they were only looking at my jaw. The doctor had said I had cracked something or something, I'm not sure, but they said I couldn't eat solid food, so all my dinners would have to be put into a blender, sick. He was also curious.

"How did you hurt your jaw anyway?" he asked, he looked at all the guys around me.

"I got into a fight with a girl at school" I said, covering for Mitchy. The doctor looked at me hesitantly, like he wanted to ask how big this girl was that my jaw could get as injured as it was, but he just walked away and left it at that. Kyle drove Kendie and I home while everyone else went back to their house. The doctor had me do excersises for my jaw. Now I could move it and my dad wouldn't ask me questions.

It hurt like hell.

But I wouldn't let anyone know.

Johnny stopped by again, he had seen Mitchy hit me and I had had to explain it was all an accident.

An accident to keep my brother from getting his ass landed in the hospital.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, I know its pretty random, but for whatever reason, I thought that getting a group of guys together would cause a riot, especially when you get

An overprotective brother

A goofy friend

A tall, violent guy

An overprotective, never happy cousin

An endlessly happy cousin

A jerk who would beat up anyone

A guy with compassion

A guy who hardly talks

and

A girl who can't stay out of everyones way, or keep her mouth shut

together

So I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I know it was strange but they had to have disagreements considering they're all pretty different.

Thanks for reading! Remember, constructive criticism is welcome (I don't have spell check on this thing that I'm writing in so please spare me from reading 'you spelled this word wrong' because I know i'll have spelling errors)

THANKS AGAIN


	8. Broken

okay, so I got a request to explain the ages a little more, since sometimes it can be confusing.

Kyle, Flip and Russ are 18 years old

Mitchy is 17 years old

Johnny, Joel, and Joey are 16 years old

Kendie is 15 years old

Faye and Johnson are 14 years old

I hope that explains it a little bit more!

I also got a request for this next chapter, provided by Samiewantha399

The POV might change a little in here but I'll warn you ahead of time

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I slept through the night without anything to wake me up, lucky for me. The next day was dull, and nobody hardly talked to me because of the incident the day before. I was bored so instead of hanging around my house like I usually would, I decided to visit my mother again. This time, it was worse than last time, neither of us knew what to say and I know I had made her feel bad the last time I visited her. Johnny wasn't in the house either.

"How's school?" she asked casually, I shrugged, no doubt she had heard about the thing with Mitchy yesterday.

"It's okay I guess, but these socy girls keep..." I stopped, my mother had been one of those socy girls.

"Nevermind, it's not important, hows...um...well life I guess?" I asked, she shook her head.

"I heard about that guy yesterday, Faye, what happened?" she asked. I rolled my eyes, I knew this was coming.

"Nothing, it was an accident, Mitchy and Kendie just got into a disagreement thats all" I said, she nodded, to my surprise.

"Well, I've got work so do you want me to call Johnny and have him walk you back?" she asked.

"No, I'll be fine" I said, "Bye mom" and I left.

The walk home wasn't too exciting, that is, until I saw a bunch of big socy guys walking towards me. They were laughing and smiling right at me and they were big. I was on their side of town, the other side of town where nobody could help me. Basically, I was screwed. They surrounded me, except today I really was scared, The last thing I needed was to go home to my dad after they got done with me, assuming I got a chance to go home.

"What are you doing over here Greaser?" one asked. _Greaser, Greaser, Greaser _It rang in my head, I'd heard it so many times before. Another one grabbed both my arms and I was dragged into an alley. _Oh shit! _I thought _I'm screwed, screwed for life, nobodies going to find me in an alley!_ My struggles were useless though, because they were all bigger, and tougher, than me. They had fun for a while, watching me try to get away, and I noticed these were the guys Johnny stopped the other time they had tried to jump me, but Johnny wasn't around now.

"No heros here girl, Johnny Valance isn't gonna come to your rescue, those greasy boys won't know where to find you" one said. He was wearing a blue t-shirt and jean shorts, along with a bears hat that was turned backwards, and I took him for the leader. Whatever he commanded those other boys, all wearing the same clothes he was, would do. _They must be in a gang_ I thought, which didn't last long when I felt the pain in my stomach. If Russ were here he could have taken them all, but Russ wasn't here, and I was alone.

The blow to my stomach wasn't the worst of it though, They hit me in the back of the knees with bats and once I was on the ground they kicked me in the side of the head, and the side of my body. Then they hit me in the face with their fists, probably breaking my nose, and I could see the blood everywhere. That is, I could see it everywhere before everything went black.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------Kendie's POV------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Faye had been gone an awful long time, and we knew she had went to see my mother.

But she hadn't come back, and it had been four hours. I was determined to go to the rich side of town and find her, and Mitchy and Joel tried to talk me out of it.

"Hey, relax, she's probably just messin around with that Johnny kid" Flip said, he didn't mean playing baseball either. I punched him in the face.

"You sick bastard, don't talk about my sister like that" I yelled in his face.

"What are you gonna do about it bitch? You got NO guts!" he shouted back.

"You keep running your mouth you got another thing coming!" I yelled.

"Give it then Kendie, give me whats coming" he demanded. We went all out and everyone tried breaking us up, most of all Joel, who had gotten beat by his brother too many times. Russ pulled me off of Flip.

"Kendie" he started scolding me, I wasn't supposed to fight, it was something I had promised Faye.

"Hey, you deal with a stupid bitch talking dirty about your sister Russ" I said, I was bleeding and I knew it, but I had given him a black eye and a broken nose among other things, where I just got a bloody nose.

"We dont fight with girls, you know that" he said. The gang laughed and walked away, Flip just went home.

"We have to find Faye guys she's lost and God knows what happened to her. They finally agreed with me and we walked over to the other side of town. We were calling her name when we heard a bunch of guys laughing, I knew they did something to her because they looked right at us. Russ pinned one to a wall and Joey, Kyle, and I followed.

"What the hell did you do to her?" I shouted, I could fight every one of them.

"Find out for yourself greaser" he said. I beat the shit out of that kid.

"Where is she you stupid bitch! You don't just beat up girls and leave them lay there where theres nothing, where the fuck is she?!" I yelled. Kyle pulled me up again.

"She's in an alley" he said and I broke into a run, leaving those socs behind. We finally found her, but she wasn't moving. _shit! They killed her! Those stupid sons of bitches killed her!_ I thought, but Kyle got her pulse and said she was still alive. We had to get her to the hospital though.

"Son of a bitch, I'll kill him, stupid ass bitch" I mumbled. Kyle put his arm around my shoulders.

"Dude, chill out, they may break her but they wont break her spirit" he said, I stared at him. What the hell was he talking about? My little sister was being carried to a hospital not moving, and he said they couldnt break her spirit. They destroyed her, they didn't just scream and punch her a few times they beat the hell out of her, and they'd pay for it too.

I was mad for hours after that, and I had even called Johnny to tell him. He was pretty pissed too, and he said he'd get a hold of them and skin them alive.

Faye had to stay until she woke up.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Back to Faye's POV-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up, only to be greeted by seven worried faces. I tried to sit up, but the pain shot through my sides and my stomach into my head. They really had done me in bad. Nobody could say anything.

"Wheres dad?" I asked, everyone looked at each other.

"He's on his way, along with Two-Bit, Jane, Emma, Uncle Darry, Uncle Soda, and Steve" Kendie said. I nodded. I couldn't keep my eyes open because my head hurt too much. Wasn't I allowed to have pain killers? My dad burst into the room, more worried than I'd ever seen him.

"You're never leaving the house again!" he promised, I rolled my eyes, overreacting, just like everyone did. I had gotten jumped, it wasn't the end of the world. I told my dad just that.

"Faye! You were unconcious in an alley! Do you know what that means?" Kendie asked hystarically. I shook my head, I knew it meant I was pretty bad off, but Kendie was making a big deal about it.

"If we had found you five minutes later, it would have been the end of the world, of your world, you would have been dead" he said quietly

_dead, dead, dead, dead, dead_. It rang through my head.

If they hadn't found me when they did, I would no longer be here.

I would be dead.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, Samiewantha399 wanted her to get jumped again but nobody was around to save her

I do like violence to an extent and I'm glad some of you guys do too! I love making my readers happy and I will use your ideas (Make them make sense with the story though, don't say something like "I think Faye should go to the fair and meet a guy she likes" or something) But I will use your ideas as long as they make sense. Keep those reviews coming, I love reading them, and if you have ideas please feel free to tell me.


	9. Another Crush

Thanks for the reviews, this is going to be a romance chapter and you'll never guess who its between!

More violence too, thats what greasers are to me, violent.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After that I was afraid to walk by myself for two weeks after that, so Joel walked with me. Johnson had been ignoring me, or avoiding me im not sure, ever since that note. I didnt care though, if it didnt mean that much to him then I wouldn't let it bother me.

"So, whats with Johnson I thought you two were like best friends" Joel said

"I dont know, he gave me this note after the movie then just started acting weird, it doesn't really matter though, he doesn't matter right now" I said, then I spotted the blue mustang.

"Oh no" I said under my breath, well, what breath I had. Everytime I saw them I couldn't breathe and I tensed everytime. Joel picked me up off the ground and we started walking away.

"GREASER!" they shouted, the word made me wince, remembering the last time I had heard it. Joel told me to keep walking and ignore them.

"GREASER! GET OVER HERE GREASER WE ARENT DONE!" they shouted, and they were getting closer, and I found it harder to breathe than it was before. Finally, they surrounded us.

"I said we weren't done, you can't just get up and walk away" the leader said, they must have seen the fear in my face because they started laughing.

"Hey, back off" Joel snarled. They stopped laughing.

"Or what? Or you, yourself, will beat all of us? I don't think so greaser" the leader said and shot at Joel. He went to the ground instantly, not expecting the blow. Three more gained up on him while two gained on me. _NOT THIS AGAIN!_ I thought.

"NO!" I screamed numerous times, kicking at the second one since the first one had my arms to keep me from shooting at that guy. Joel was trying to get away from the guys.

"GET THE FUCK OFF HER BITCH!" he shouted at the guys by me. This was a time I really wanted Russ and believe it or not Flip. Flip might think he's tough, but he's nothing when it comes to girls getting beat up. People started coming out of their houses, and I saw Emily dialing her cell phone. Soon enough, Russ showed up with Kendie and Kyle and helped us out. Russ got a hold of both the guys that had me and beat them to the ground, then the cops came. They grabbed Russ and handcuffed him for domestic violence.

"NO! HE WAS DEFENDING ME!" I shouted, Kendie grabbed my arms and pulled me back.

"Faye! That's enough before you get in trouble" he said, but the police looked at me and the guys and Joel and gave up on Russ. Everyone else went home (except the socs) and Joel and I kept walking. Joel was the only one I could smoke in front of it, because nobody else would ever allow it. It calmed me down.

"You okay?" he asked. I nodded. He put his arm around me and kissed my cheek, he picked me up and gave me a note. I was tired of notes. Then he walked me home. I didnt bother to read the note because I knew what it said. Curiosity got the best of me and I opened it.

Faye,

Johnsons got nothing on me Faye just believe me, he doesn't know how to treat a girl, give me a shot, meet me at the lot tomorrow night at 9:00

Joel

Great! Joel and Johnson going head to head I could see it in my mind already.

I pulled out my planning book and wrote down on Saturday:

_Joel Park 9:00_

It was going to be awesome.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, romance, who would have thought it? Joel and Faye, but what about Johnson? Please Review I love your reviews, remember, i'll use your ideas if you give me something you'd like to see.


	10. CAUGHT!

OMG! YOU GUYS ARE TOTALLY AWESOME! I think I've read some of the best reviews I've ever gotten! These are some of the ones that made my day

this was really good but i kinda wish Flip was in this chap just to see what he would have done to the guys beating his brother! i want to see some indication that Flip is human even if it is very subtle! lol update soon:)(:

from babygurl33

who will she pick joel or johnson hm? great update update soon

from maddie miguel

I think the next chapter (after this one) will be about Joel, you'll understand when I post it

Please keep reviewing I love your reviews!

You guys know more about this story than my family does lol

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I slept another perfect night and the next day I was happier than I had been in a long time, the only thing was, Johnson couldn't find out. I didn't know what to do, I liked Johnson since fourth grade, but I've liked Joel since my brother became friends with him. At first it was because Joel was off limits because he was my brothers best friend, but it got to be more than that, and I never thought I'd be in this situation. Kendie must have noticed my happiness.

"Whats up with you?" he asked

"Nothing" I said, It was way to hard to lie because I was smiling.

"Yeah right Faye Marie Curtis, you havent smiled since that night at the movies!" he said. It was true, I had been smiling because of what Johnson had done but Kendie hadn't gotten it out of me. He figured out that it was something about Johnson though because Johnson and I were the only ones to see the movie, and he had made fun of me for it for a while. So if I told him about Joel he would never let me live it down. He picked up that trait from Mitchy.

"So, what are you and Johnson doing today then huh?" he asked, sometimes I wondered how he was my brother. Johnson and I hadn't talked for days and he was still asking that stupid question.

"Nothing, Johnson and I havent talked since the movie" I said, he stared at me trying to figure it out.

"It can't be Joey because we're related, it cant be Johnny because..." he trailed off and stared at me.

"No way in hell Faye" he said.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"You can't go out with Joel!" he shouted. I smiled.

"What makes you think I'm going to do something with Joel?" I asked. I was finding it hard to control my laughter.

"Because you would never date Mitchy, Kyle and Flip are too old for you and you wouldn't date Flip anyway, I dont know anyone that would, and Russ is our cousin, its not Johnson you already told me that and Joey and Johnny are related to us, its not that hard to figure out" he said. He was smart I'll give him that.

"We're just hanging out today" I said, walking away.

"No you're not Faye, he's too old for you" he said.

"You're only saying that because he's one of your best friends! He's my friend too Kendie you said it yourself millions of times!" I shouted. I was tired of this, I was tired of him not letting me have my own life and make my own decisions.

"You're 14!" he shouted, we got into fights sometimes, not usually since he could see my side of things more easily, but sometimes. Its healthy for brothers and sisters.

"I KNOW THAT KENDIE! BUT YOU'RE TREATING ME LIKE IM 10 OR SOMETHING! I KNOW I'M YOUR LITTLE SISTER KENDIE BUT I'M OLD ENOUGH TO MAKE MY OWN DECISIONS AND I'M HANGING OUT WITH JOEL TONIGHT WEATHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!" I shouted and stormed out.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Later that night------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was still a little mad at Kendie when I went to hang out with Joel, I know it was stupid to be angry for so long but I couldn't help it. Joel must have been able to tell before we even started talking.

"Whoa, what's wrong with you?" he asked.

"Nothing" I said and he left it at that.

"So, I was thinking we could just hang out and stuff, not really go anywhere, unless you wanna go somewhere" he said. I shook my head and he smiled.

"Okay" he said and we started walking. It was silent, then we sat down.

"How's your mouth?" he asked.

"It's good, doesn't hurt as much" I told him.

"Lemme see" he said and he took my face in his hands.

"Have you been doing those excersises the doctor showed you?" he asked.

"uh huh" I said.

"Does this hurt?" he asked, pressing on my cheek.

"No Doctor" I said, he laughed and let go of my face.

"So you wanna play doctor huh?" he asked. Then he started tickling me.

"No Joel stop!" I begged, laughing. He stopped suddenly, the smile on his face had vanished, and when I looked behind me Johnson was standing there with a look of shock on his face.

"You have to be kidding me" he said and ran off.

"Oh no" I sighed and got up to follow him. Joel followed me. I caught up with him.

"Johnson stop!" I shouted. He turned around.

"Faye you knew, I told you, why? Do you just not like me or something? Do you want me gone?" he asked, he looked like he would cry any second.

"It's not like that Johnson..!" I said, but he cut me off.

"Then what is it Faye? Because as far as I know people don't do that to other people" he said. Johnson was pretty calm all the time.

"We're just hanging out" I said. He looked at me like he didn't believe me.

"Let me tell you a story Faye, the boy likes the girl, the girl finds out, the other boy likes the girl, the girl finds out, girl has to make a decision, girl makes wrong one, girl loses friendship" he said and walked off.

"JOHNSON!" I shouted as loud as I could. I couldn't lose his lifelong friendship over this, but he had given it up like it meant nothing. Joel caught up with me right before I started crying, but I wouldn't cry in front of him. He turned me around and hugged me.

"Hey, don't Faye, it'll be alright" he said, he kissed the top of my head.

"Do you want to go home?" he asked, his eyes were full of compassion and understanding and I nodded. He took my hand and walked me home.

"I'm sorry" I whispered.

"You have nothing to be sorry for" he said when we got to my house. He waited until I got inside and then left to go home. Kendie was the first to see me.

"He hurt you didn't he? I'll kill him" he said, glaring at the window. I shook my head and went upstairs but he followed me.

"What happened Faye?" he asked, trying to understand.

"Johnson" I said, and his expression changed from worried to shocked and he left me alone. I spent the night in my room crying, and looking at everything Johnson had ever given to me. In a fit of anger I ripped up old letters, threw old objects out the window and finally, took the picture of him and I out of the frame, ripped it in two, and threw it out the window, along with the note he had given me, and the movie ticket from that night.

If he didn't want the friendship, then I didnt either, I didn't want anything to do with him. He would be history.

As for Joel, he replaced Johnson and I in the picture frame.

And his note replaced Johnsons in my nightstand.

And he replaced Johnson in my heart and dreams.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I got an idea in a review but I didnt know what scene she was talking about, so I started writing this chapter because I couldn't wait any longer. I got an idea (as seen above) to include Flip in and make him even a little human, so next chapter will be about Joel, alone, in the lot, with socs. If you don't get it you'll understand in the next chapter.

I love all your reviews and thats why I try updating so fast, I figure if the story is on the bottom of the second page or on the third page at all (of the search things) then it's been too long since I updated. But please keep reviewing because I love reading them.


	11. Flip Has a Heart?

okay then! I was asked to use so more POVs especially from the greasers point of view (pony, two-bit, darry...etc) so I think in this chapter I'll change it up a bit. I'll have POVs from more than one person. I'm really glad you guys like this story.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pony's POV (haha here you go Swizzlet-Schiz)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Faye walked around in a daze all day and it drove me crazy. Nobody had told me what had happened last night, not even Kendie, and he tells me anything and everything that goes on with Faye. He's been that way since their mom left. I guess thats one of the reasons Faye's sick of her brother sometimes, he's almost always around her and I wish he would just leave her alone. It feels like Kendie's running our lives instead of me doing it. Whatever he says, he does, weather I tell him no or not. I told Faye she could go to a movie with her friend Emily and when Kendie found out Emily's brother was going he banned it right then and there. They spent the night fighting, which drove me crazy. I hate when my kids fight, theres no need for it. Kendie came and sat in the livingroom, mumbling something about killing him. I stared at him.

"What?" he aske harshly.

"Kendie Michael, watch your mouth, what are you mumbling about?" I asked. He shook his head and glared at the floor.

"Don't lie to me, did you get into a fight with your sister again?" I asked him.

"Not since yesterday" he told me.

"Then what's got you so frustrated?" I asked him, I was getting frustrated myself. When you ask Kendie questions about why he's mad, sad, or really happy he just closes up. Faye's like that too, only when she's happy or sad. When she's mad, you'll know it, because she'll come into the house fuming, yelling about what made her so mad.

"Dad I have to go" he said. He got up and walked out the door. I was tempted to follow him because letting Kendie out of the house when he's mad is almost as dangerous as letting Faye out of the house when she's sad. When Faye's sad she doesn't care about anything, even if she were to be killed. A few minutes later Kendie ran in the house, this time with fear in his eyes. He could hardly breathe so I took it he ran here.

"What is it Kendie?" I asked standing up. Faye heard the door slam open and she was downstairs.

"Joel, he's in the lot, and the socs.." he stopped to breathe but I was already rushing him out the door and Faye followed. I started running to Two-Bit's house with Faye keeping up perfectly. Kendie groaned but followed us.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------Two-Bit's POV-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pony and his kids showed up on my doorstep.

"Hey guys, what's up?" I asked. Pony never left his house with Kendie and Faye and ran over to see me. Mostly because one of the kids was in the house all the time so he didn't want to leave them in the house while he visited for fear they would sneak out.

"Faye, I want you to go to Steve and Uncle Darry's house, Kendie you go to Uncle Soda's house, tell them to go to the lot right away" Pony said, even though they had ran here he wasn't struggling to breathe, and Faye ran off in a heartbeat, followed by Kendie.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked. Something was happening in the lot, and I wanted to know what.

"Joel's in the lot, Kendie said he saw him and a bunch of socs" Pony said. Flip pushed past me and ran for the lot.

"FLIP JORDAN ROTENGIR!" (A/N remember, Flip is his step son so he doesn't have the same last name) I shouted but he didn't stop. Jane came up behind me.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Stay here" I told her and Pony and I followed Flip to the lot.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------Steve's POV-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I opened the door to see Faye.

"Hey there" I said, but she didn't smile.

"My dad needs your help, Joel's getting jumped in the lot" I said.

"Mitchy! Johnson! Lot now!" he shouted and they ran down the stairs and out the door, followed by Steve.

"You coming Faye?" he asked.

"No, I gotta get my uncle Darry, I'll be there in a few minutes" I said. He nodded and ran towards the lot.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------Soda's POV----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kendie was on my doorstep. I wondered what was so important that he had to run and practically burst his lungs open to get to my house.

"Kendie what the hell, why'd you run to my house?" I asked.

"My dad..." he said breathlessly.

"Your dad what?" I asked, growing impatient.

"Needs help..." he said and I began to worry.

"In the lot...Joel's there and a bunch of socs" he finished. Pony was okay, but Joel was getting jumped. Joey had been sitting in the living room but he ran out the door, dragging Kendie behind him. They ran to the lot. I followed after them.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------Darry's POV------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Faye what the hell are you doing? Does your dad know you're out of the house?" I asked right away.

"Yes! Joel's getting jumped in the lot and everyones going over there and Joel needs help right now!" she shouted, as if she was frustrated. Russ ran out the door and Emma stood behind me, followed by Lucy.

"Honey what's going on?" she asked.

"Two-Bit's son, Joel, he's getting jumped in the lot" I said. Lucy's eyes got big and started to tear up. I hugged her.

"Don't worry little lady, superman's gonna save the day, you just wait here for me okay?" I told her. She smiled and nodded. I stood up and kissed Emma on the cheek and ran out of the house. Faye kept up with me pretty good. By the time we got there Flip was on one of the guys giving him hell.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------Flip's POV----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I didn't care that I hated just about everything about this town, I still had to stand up for him, it's an instinct. Joel is my brother weather I like it or not and weather they believe me or not I would stand up for any one of them if the chance came. I don't like them, but I would. I know I beat up my brother a lot when we were younger but I was just jealous then. I was jealous because he had all these people that liked him and treated him like family and I had nothing, I was the mean big brother, the step son, the new kid in town. My mom met Keith when she got lost here, trying to get somewhere south. I guess she had just fell in love with him immediatly, I don't remember what happened exactly but now their married and I live here with my mom, step dad, and HALF brother. Those soc's decided to take it too far by beating him up, and I had gotten the one that was on him, beating the shit out of him, and now he was getting hell. He'd be lucky if he came out of this alive. All my built up anger about what happened to my sunny life was coming out on this guy. Joel was still on the ground next to me, getting beat by a whole bunch of other guys, like they were putting on a show or something for the rest of them, but the only one I cared about was the one under me, the one who I'd put in a coma before I ever stopped showing up what will happen when he messes with Joel, or anyone else in his gang, again.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Russ's POV------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Flip was beating the shit out of some guy, I was on another, pulling him up and shoving him back down on the ground. Joey was on another one, giving him hell. Kendie was on the same one as Joey kicking him in the head. The adults weren't into beating kids up, but they were picking them off the ground and threatning them, telling them if they didn't go home they would personally kick their asses. My dad's the scariest because he's so big. People think I'm mean, people like Kendie and Faye. Well, Kendie's not really scared of me but Faye is. The truth is, I don't believe in hitting girls, I don't believe in jumping people for the sake of it, but I do smile, they just don't see it. I smile when I'm around Lucy, because it's too hard not to. They think I'm tough, but I'm noting when it comes to a four year old brown haired brown eyed beauty named Little Lucy. She makes me who I truly am, and that's why I'm fighthing this guy right now. Everytime I fight, I imagine they were beating up my sister. They'd get hell for it too, and I would scare them like crazy so they wouldn't come back. I didnt care though, because they didn't need to come back.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------Joey's POV------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Russ thinks he's tough but I've seen him around Lucy. His tough act falls down when he walks in the house. That's why, no doubt, he's so tough on the street. He's got Lucy on his mind. I had my girlfriend, Kolyn, on my mind. Kolyn is pronounced Colin, but she isn't a guy, believe me. She's really sweet, and I had her on my mind because it helps in a fight, to think about someone you would be pissed off about if some soc was beating them up. Kolyn meant the world to me, and I knew she had listened when I told her to stay at my house and not answer the door to anyone when I left. I would come home with cuts and bruises and she would freak out right away for hours until I kissed her and she would stop. She always got scared when I got into fights. I had seen what Flip was doing, and I'm surprised. He's human after all.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Mitchy's POV-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The guy had him against Johnson and me, and he wasn't going to win. We were all too used to losing against them since they took advantage of us. Like the time they jumped Faye, that was low, and now they were jumping Joel. Flip had gotten a hold of one and that guy will be lucky if he see's tomorrow. He was the first one here, and despite the fact that he had a bunch of them trying to beat him up he stuck to the one guy. We followed his lead and now any one of them would be lucky to see tomorrow. They crossed the line beating up people in numbers. Joel was alone, and there were plenty of those guys

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Johnson's POV-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I dont know why I cared so much if Joel got jumped or not. He had taken Faye out the night before, and had practically claimed her. I couldn't blame him for that though because Faye chose to go out with him. For that she had lost the lifelong friendship we had. I didnt really care about her feelings anymore, it was hard to when I spent every minute of the movie trying to think of what to put in that note. I'm not open and for me to tell her that was more than I'd done my whole life. Mitchy found out but for once he didn't tease me about it like he usually did, instead he tried to set me up with a girl, who I refused. I was only kicking the guy in front of me and occasionally, on accident, kicking my brother. He would yell and the soc would laugh until Mitchy punched him in the face. It was funny though, for us anyway, because now we had the upper hand

---------------------------------------------------------------------------Kendie's POV-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Joel's my best friend weather he hit on my sister or not. These soc's would pay for taking advantage of him, but they would also pay for taking advantage of a 5'2 green eyed redhead in an alley on the rich side of town. Nobody deserved that kind of treatment and since they started it by jumping one person in a group of I would figure ten people then they would get what they deserved. I wish they would just leave us alone, we never did anything to them. Well, Faye would fight with socy girls but that's it. It started way before Faye started fighting though, all my life I remember they would jump us. Now was our time to win.

------------------------------------------------------------------------Faye's POV----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The whole lot was chaos. My dad wouldn't let me fight because I had already been jumped by them. Flip was going crazy on some guy, cussing every three seconds. Joel was moaning on the ground and he was pretty bad off. Russ was smashing some guys head in. Joey and Kendie were tag teaming on a big one and doing a pretty good job too. Mitchy and Johnson were tagteaming on another and had the upper hand too. My dad, Steve, Uncle Darry, Uncle Soda, and Two-Bit were threatning since they didn't believe in adults beating up kids, and the socs were running. We won, finally, but Joel had to be sent to the hospital. That part freaked me out because after a while he just stopped moving. My dad brought us home, the only people that went to the hospital were Two-Bit, Joel, Flip, and Jane. I never thought Flip had a heart, but after today I learned differently.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's the end. Lot's of different points of view and you get to learn a little more about what they're thinking. Hope you enjoy, please review.


	12. Flip Opens Up

Oh my gosh! In a day my story dropped so low, some competition to stay on the first page, so exciting!

Thanks for reviewing, I think a lot of you were happy to see Flip had a heart and actually cared.

This chapter is going to be about Joel and Flip, Nobody else is included.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Flips POV

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Keith and my mom had left thinking he wouldn't wake up until that morning. My mom was emotionally stressed out from everything. She had, despite what Keith had told her, followed when she saw everyone else leaving their houses. Emma tried to stop her but my moms stubborn and simply wouldn't listen. My brother looked peaceful when he was asleep, although I wasn't just if he was asleep or totally knocked out. Whatever it was, he was better off then when he was concious. Those guys had gotten him bad, they would have probably ended up killing him if we hadn't showed up. Looking at him, I realized that I can act tough but I've got nothing when it comes to him getting beat up. Jealousy was my thing when I was younger, I wanted him gone, I wanted Keith gone, and I wanted to go back to L.A. I still hadn't gotten over my mom marrying Keith, but they had had a child, and that child was always going to be Joel. It was acceptance before, now I really did care, I cared about them all. Mitchy, Johnson, Kendie, Faye, Joel, Joey, Kyle, and Russ. They were all like my family now, and I liked that, now if I could only get them to realize it. Joel stirred and I watched him closely for any sign that he was waking up. I smiled when his eyelids slowly opened.

"What are you smiling about? I bet your happy I got jumped anyway" Joel said, he's been against me since we were kids.

"No" I told him simply.

"Why'd you beat that guy up anyway, Flip, was he destroying your property?" he asked, he was being a smartass and it was really starting to bug me.

"No, Joel, that's not why, you're my brother and he was beating you up so I got him" I told him. He chuckled.

"Yeah right, you've been beating on me since we were kids" he said. He was being so frustrating. I stood up.

"You wanna know something Joel, I do care believe it or not, and whats been done in the past should be forgotten, I'm not like that anymore, and if you don't want me around then I'll leave" I rambled off. He stared at me, unsure of what to say. Then he laughed again.

"You dont have anywhere to go, Flip, you're stuck here" he laughed

"I don't mean leave the state, or the city, or the house, I mean leave the hospital, and I dont have to come back so you wont be burdened with seeing me" I told him. He stopped laughing and stared at me again.

"What the hell?" he asked, still stunned.

"You're my brother, and before I just accepted it that it wouldn't change, but now I really like it Joel, and I really like the other kids you hang out with, but nobody will give me a chance to prove it, so I keep my old act so people won't know, because they wouldn't care anyway, even after all these years they still haven't figured it out, but you, Joel, I thought you would have noticed by now. I didn't run to that lot for nothing today, I went to protect you, like older brothers do. I ran there as fast as I could so they wouldn't kill you, and so I would have the chance to get my hands on them and make them pay. You can believe me or you can't and thats up to you, but I'm not lying" I said, which just made him look even more confused.

"Oh my God Flip, how was I supposed to know this? Seriously, I might be smart but I can't read minds" he said. I shook my head.

"Forget it, hey, what happened with Faye the other night anyway?" I asked. He smiled.

"I got her to laugh, she was pretty pissed off at Kendie though, I dont know why but I know it was him because she was at home all day" he said. Then his smile vanished.

"What's wrong?" I asked, a little worried.

"Then Johnson showed up, and she ran off after him and he did something to her and she almost started crying, I could kill him, and I would, if Mitchy and I weren't good friends" he said. My brother was in love, well it was kind of like that. That's as close as love gets in Tulsa.

"Hey Flip?" he asked.

"Yeah?" I answered

"You ever been in love?" he asked. I had, of course, with Liliana back in L.A.

"Yup" I said, remembering those days.

"What's it feel like?" he asked.

"How do you feel with Faye?" I asked him.

"Happy, and you know, like the world stops turning the second I see her" he said.

"That's what it feels like" I told him. He nodded.

"Get some sleep, Keith and mom will flip if you stay up all night" I said. Joel closed his eyes and a few minutes later, was breathing lightly. I shut off the light and walked out the door.

He was peacful, and he was in love.

Joel was lucky.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, after the last chapter I thought this was a good chapter to put in, in case anyone else wanted to know a little about Flip. He comes off as mean, which he is mean sometimes, but this shows his better side.

Thanks for reviewing! Please keep it up.

Oh! No, Marcia won't be in this story, sorry Wen


	13. Joel Comes Back

I love your reviews! I say this all the time I know! My family just like knows when I get new reviews because I get really happy! I'm glad you guys like it so much and I'm not gonna be like those people that are like

"if you don't review I won't update anymore"

because this is just as much fun for me as it is for you!

THANKS!

Oh yeah, it's back in Faye's POV as much of this story will be first person from Faye

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was quiet, which was surprising. Nobody wanted to leave after knowing Joel was in the hospital, least of all myself. Kendie had tried to cheer me up by bringing Johnny over but they just ended up horsing around anyway. Johnny refused to hang out with the guys that jumped Joel and me anymore which I guess is a good thing. Kendie brought a lot of guys over lately, but it's not like I really wanted to hang out with them anyway. I was trying to figure out with Flip defended Joel the way that he did. I had three theorys.

Theory 1. He didn't want anyone taking his "property"

Theory 2. He was mad and just wanted to beat someone up

Theory 3. He actually cared and wanted to protect Joel

Theory three was the most unlikely. Flip hadn't been nice to anyone since he moved here. He hated it here, Joel had told me once that he always complained and threatened to move back to L.A. with his dad whenever his mom made him mad. I didn't think had it in him to be nice and actually love anybody at all.

Johnson came over too, and practically forced me to talk to him. I shouldn't have had a problem with it, but how could he just expect me to talk to him when he ditched me because he got mad about Joel and I hanging out. Sure, it wasn't just hanging out, it was pretty much a date, and we were pretty much dating, but still. He's supposed to be my best friend.

"I'm sorry"

"You're lying"

"No I'm not, I really am sorry, just because you and him..."

"Joel"

"Whatever, went out doesnt mean I should just ditch you"

"Yeah?"

"Stop it Faye I mean it, I am sorry"

"What, you feel guilty now and you think saying sorry fixes it?"

"I'M TRYING HERE!"

"Just go away"

It was hard to believe Johnson, because I knew if he did it once he would do it again, and I wasn't up for that. He had stormed out of my room but I didn't care that I had made him angry. What did he think I was going to do? Run back with open arms and say it's okay. I hope not, because he got a major disappointment.

Joel and Flip came home later that night, although I thought Joel could have stayed longer. They stopped by our house first, but I cowered in my room. I didn't really see how he looked when he was jumped, and he would have the scars from it at least. I wasn't sure I was ready for that. I guess he finally got someone to let him upstairs because he stood in my doorway.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked. I nodded and he sat on my bed.

"Does your mouth still hurt?" he asked. I shook my head. How come I couldn't talk? Maybe it was because I couldn't make eye contact. He wouldn't push me too far though, because he must have realized it hurt me too to see him like he was.

"I learned a lot about Flip at the hospital. He told me about a girl he dated in L.A. before he moved here. Her name was Liliana and she's seventeen now. He had to leave her behind when he moved here, and it killed him. I think that's one of the main reasons he hates it here. Plus I think he hates it here because everyone thinks he's this big monster right? But he's not like that at all, he's really nice when he opens up. Nobody will give him a chance to prove it though, so he keeps his old act so people won't get suspicious. Plus, he's thinking of taking my parents and me to L.A. Mostly so he can see Liliana assuming she still lives there but also so we can see what it's like, and the places he went and stuff" Joel told me.

There goes theories one and two.

He was excited, and it was awesome because I'd never seen Joel that happy ever.

"That's not the best part though, Faye. Flip said if me and you are still together when it comes around I can bring you with me" he said.

Take me with him.

To L.A.

Not sure how to respond, I just smiled, hoping it was enough. He didn't notice though and he just kept talking. I didn't hear any of it though.

If we were still together I would be taking my first trip out of the city, out of the state.

With Joel's family.

With Joel.

Why did that scare me so much?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow I hope my english class is helping my writing. Next year I think I'm taking creative writing I'm not sure. I might be. I forgot if I signed up for it. Anyway, Please review, it makes me so happy to read your reviews.


	14. Follow Your Heart, Not Your Mind

I'm sorry I haven't updated in a really long time. I was trying to get my ideas together for this chapter, which will be very emotional and a lot of frustration. It's about two months after the last chapter.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two months.

Two months since I had started dating Joel.

Two months since I had talked to Johnson.

Two months since I had felt normal.

It was driving me insane! The only thing I wanted was for everyone to be happy but I seemed to just be letting everyone down. So, instead of facing it like I should have, I hid in my room, and Kendie, being the most annoyingly overprotective brother on the planet, invaded my privacy to see what was wrong.

"What the hell is going on? You're not one to moap" he stated, sitting on my bed. What did he know? He had barely paid attention the last two months.

"UGH! Just go away!" I complained.

"No, Joel's been waiting around for a half hour" he said. I wasn't about to get up. It seemed like ever since I started seeing Joel things got worse and worse.

"GO AWAY! TELL HIM TO GO HOME OR SOMETHING I DONT CARE!" I screamed at my brother, who had gotten off the bed and backed away.

"What the hell Faye" he said more as a statement than a question.

"I DONT WANT ANYONE AROUND HERE TODAY ALRIGHT? GO TO THEIR HOUSES OR SOMETHING I REALLY DON'T CARE!" I shouted into my pillow so my dad wouldn't come up. Kendie put his hand on my back but I shoved it away.

"DID YOU NOT GET THE MESSAGE? I SAID GO AWAY! NOW!" I shouted and he finally left my room.

I was severly frustrated, and I knew it was wrong to take it out on other people and as I cried in my room I thought _'why aren't things getting easier?'_ but I already knew the answer.

I wouldn't let things get easier. Instead I bottled everything up and when I finally exploded I went off on the nearest person. At school, I had punched a socy guy, and thank God for Russ because otherwise I would have gotten my ass kicked.

I didn't want to see anyone. I didnt want to see Joel, or Johnson, or Johnny or anyone. I couldn't even get out of bed. I was so mad I was shaking, not just a little either. I was shaking like I had just been attacked or something. I knew nobody would leave me alone, and I wasn't sure what I should do. I knew that as soon as Kendie got to everyone they'd be here standing in my room looking worried. Well, most of them would look worried. Johnson would just look plain pissed that he got dragged out on a saturday to stand in his ex best friends bedroom while she lied there waiting and hoping for everyone to go away.

Sure enough, a half hour later people were already walking into my room. I rolled my eyes and burried my head into the pillow. This was not a good time, being as mad as I was, for people to be around. My dad followed them in. Great, just what I needed, my father to be in the room when I attacked. I decided hiding wasn't going to work, and when I looked around there were more people than just the gang. Johnny was there, and Lucy, though I was surprised to see her since Russ never let her leave the house to go to any of our houses, and a girl I didn't recognize. That is, until Flip introduced her as Liliana, then I remembered her. It took a while but after talking to just my dad since I had kicked everyone else out becides Johnny and Kendie since they're my brothers, everything seemed to get better.

My biggest problem, that I didnt admit, was I didn't want to be with Joel. I thought it would make me happy but it just ended up making it so much worse.

The person I wanted to be with was Johnson, since fourth grade, and I had made the mistake of screwing that one up really bad. I hated it, I just couldnt seem to do anything right lately.

My father left my room though and I found myself spilling everything about my relationship and when I was done, Kendie stared at me. He went downstairs and a few minutes later Joel came running up, upset as ever, and I knew Kendie had told him. But I was speechless and I wanted him to go away. Kendie took his arm and brought him out of my room, Johnny hugged me. I hoped I had made the right decision but if I hadn't I'd be screwed and that just made me cry harder.

"Faye, you've got to follow your heart, not your mind" Johnny told me for the billionth time. I had went to him with these problems before and he'd told me that everytime.

I knew I was following my heart, so why did it feel like it was shattering into peices?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, Please tell me what you think. It took me a while to figure out how to write this so it would sound right. Please Please Please review


	15. Talking

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, which wasn't a lot of people, but still I really appreciate them

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Joel wanted me to meet him at the park, and even though I didn't want to, Johnny made me.

"Faye, he probably just needs to talk, to let it out, and you do too" he told me. So, I unwillingly went to the park.

Joel was there, waiting, sitting in the grass and picking at it. He didnt look up until I was standing right in front of him, and when he finally did I saw he had tears in his eyes. I looked at his hands, where my name was written countless times. He wiped his eyes quickly but it didn't stop his pain, although he wanted it to. He motioned for me to sit down. We sat in silence for a really long time, and I realized then that this was something we should have done before I acted the way I did. It hurts more, I guess, if your neglected afterward. Joel mumbled something that I couldn't make out.

"What?" I asked.

"I said why? Why Faye?" he asked more harshly.

"We both know why" I said, because I wasn't quite sure myself.

"No, you know why. I still have yet to learn, everything was perfect" he said quietly.

"Joel, it just wasn't right" I told him, and it wasn't. I wasn't feeling it, and I didn't want to hurt him by pretending I did. He was silently shaking his head.

"It wasn't Joel!" I practically shouted.

"And you figured it out two months later?" He asked immediatly. I sighed and we were quiet again.

"You know it wasn't Joel. I'm fourteen" I whispered, and I could feel him staring at me.

"I thought you were smart" he said, which made me snap my head up.

"Joel!" I said.

"Look, why wasn't it right, and don't give me this bullshit about your being fourteen because I'm not dumb" he said. I wasn't about to admit about Johnson, but look at me, I would be lying to Joel and he deserved the truth.

"It's Johnson isn't it?" he asked. He sounded mad and when I was silent he took it as a yes.

"Why didn't you just tell me before you said yes? Why did you even say yes?" he asked, his million questions burning into me as well as his tears.

"I dont know" I whispered. He sighed.

"Look Joel I should leave" I said, standing up, but he stopped me.

"Just tell me this, when we were together, hugging and kissing and at the movies and stuff, were you thinking about him, pretending I was him?" he asked. I wasn't, I knew it was him, and anything about Johnson was pushed out of my head when I was with him.

"No" I said and walked off.

When I was out of his sight I sat on the ground and cried. Johnny found me.

"How did it go?" he asked.

"I think he hates me" I said. Johnny hugged me and picked me up off the ground.

"Come on kiddo" he said. He put his arms around my shoulders and walked me home.

Nobody spoke to me that night, not because they were mad at me, but because the sensed I didn't want to talk to anyone.

That night, instead of having nightmares, I didn't fall asleep at all.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, I thought it would just be right for Joel and Faye to talk about it. Of course it's going to be a bit emotional because well they just broke up. Please reviwe. THANKS!


	16. Telling Johnson

In this chapter, Faye tells Johnson about Joel.

Thanks for the reviews, I'm glad so many of you liked Joel and Faye together and I'm sorry to ruin that for you

This is in Johnson's point of view

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I went to Faye's house, because she wanted me there so she could tell me something. She's supposed to hate me, at least she said she didn't want anything to do with me. She didn't believe me when I said I was sorry, of course, she had every right not to. I still hated Joel, but I wouldn't let her know that. Kendie answered the door then slammed it in my face. I stood on the doorstep for a few seconds, then I just walked in.

"Nice to see you too" I said as I passed him. He'd probably kill me for it later too. I walked up to Faye's room, where she was reading.

"Faye, you wanted me to come over, and I come, and your reading" I said.

"Give it up Johnson, you're not Mitchy" she said, putting her book down. It was true, I wasn't him, but he was giving me life lessons I won't learn anywhere else. I sat down.

"So, what the hell do you want anyway?" I asked casually. She just stared at me. I hadn't acted like this before, but after a few months with my brother I guess I turned into him.

"What the hell Johnson?" she asked, I contained my laughter because the look on her face and the way her voice sounded when she said that was just funny.

"Well, you called me and being the good person I am I came over, take it or leave it" I told her. She shook her head.

"You are ridiculous" she said, then it was silent for a long time.

"You gonna speak up or what?" I asked rather harshly.

"Johnson!" she said loudly, getting very annoyed by me. That was good though, because she deserved it.

"I dont have all day so hurry up, I got other things to do" I told her.

"I dumped Joel, and if you would have shut up long enough to hear it and stop acting like a jerk you would have known that the minute you got in here" she said through gritted teeth. I made her mad, let's see how much farther I could push her.

"Good" I said, and that did make her mad.

"Faye, don't tell me you actually believe he loved you, thats bullshit, he told Flip he just wanted you for the sex, and his intentions were to dump you in a week if you wouldn't give it to him" I said. The got really mad then.

"Johnson Ryan Randle! Don't talk that way! Quit trying to act like your brother it's getting old!" she shouted. Kendie came up the stairs.

"What the hell is going on up here? Faye you're going to wake dad up!" Kendie started. Faye just folded her arms and held herself together, she would come after me if she had the chance.

"That's a good girl Faye, you just sit there like you're supposed to, women are to be seen, not heard" I said. That's when Kendie lost it, and when I walked out of the house I was really bad. Mitchy found me and I told him what happened.

"Then you deserved it, you don't talk to a girl like that" he said, his tough act fading. What happened to the Mitchy who didn't give a shit how he talked.

This was going to be a long day.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So Johnson's a jerk, as many of you suspected. I wasn't sure how to make him sound like a jerk since I'm not really a guy but hope it was good. Please review, I still love your reviews.


	17. Dad

I'm sorry I havent updated a lot lately. A lot's been going on. My puppy got hit by a car (Jackson Spunk), and then there was school and now we just got a new puppy (Bowinkle ((Beau)) Jangles) and he's mixed between shy and very hyperactive but he's soooo cute! Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Johnson had treated me like shit, so how come I wasn't mad. I was more so sad, because even though I dumped Joel, he still meant a lot to me, and I wanted Johnson to be there for me. I didn't want him to act the way he did. Mitchy came over a little while later though.

"Faye! Hey Faye! Where are you?" he called, I was sitting in my room and although I wanted to cry and probably needed to I wouldn't because it means weakness, and weakness just wasn't me.

"What?" I called back. Mitchy walked in my room.

"I'm sorry for the way Johnson acted, it totally isn't him and I'm real disappointed he would say anything even remotely close to that. He's been hanging around me a lot sure but I never taught him that believe me. I think it might have been this guy from school, names uhh like Jake or something, wait, are you okay you look like you been crying?" he asked. Crying? Hell no I hadn't been crying. I don't know why he'd even ask when he of all people should know. Of course, Mitchy's acting nicer now too so things might be changing.

"I'm fine" I said, but I was really cocky. Mitchy didn't believe me though.

"Kendie! Come here!" he shouted and soon after Kendie, followed by Joey ran up the stairs.

"What?" Kendie asked, probably a bit annoyed by the fact that he got pulled away from the television.

"I think there's something wrong with your sister" Mitchy said. I jumped up.

"I'm fine! Okay?! Stop treating me like a baby! I'm not a little kid anymore you don't have to call my brother around everytime you think something's wrong!" I shouted. They stared at me for a while and then walked out when they heard my dads footsteps.

"Faye Marie! What are you shouting about?" he asked. I had woken him up, and he was mad.

"Nothing" I mumbled, sitting back on my bed. My dad shooed the boys away and sat on my bed.

"I'm surprised by you, you haven't gotten into any fights, and you spend most your time in your room and you've really started doing more girly things" he said, and he held up make-up. _'oh no'_ I thought _'he found it, now what? Maybe lie? No, he'd know' _

"Found this in your room? I'm not used to this and I'm not sure how to handle it, but you're growing up. You're becoming more feminine" he said.

"Dad" I grumbled. He laughed.

"It's nothing bad, Faye, but I never thought I'd see the day my little girl grew up" he said, and he looked sadder than I'd ever seen him.

"You wanna go for a walk?" he asked me. I nodded and put my shoes on. We went downstairs.

"Where are you going?" Kendie asked, not looking away from his video game.

"Faye and I are going for a walk and for God's sake Kendie stop with the video games they rot your brain" my dad said, unplugging the game.

"Dad!" he complained.

"Kendie knock it off, I want homework done when I get home, you're getting a C in Algebra" my dad said.

"Thats cuz my teacher hates me" Kendie said, getting up.

"No, thats because you don't do your work, go, I want it done when I get home" my dad said and we walked out the door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the next chapter it will be their conversation outside. Sorry for the random homework thing between Ponyboy and Kendie. Just had to include it for I dont know what reason but I did.

Please Read and Review!


	18. Learning About Johnny

I'm hopefully going to finish this story soon. Then there will be a sequal called Tears Fall From the Shadows. I'm shooting for 22 chapters all together. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I never thought I'd see the day" my father stated. He'd never thought he'd see it? I never thought I'd see it!

"You always told me girls don't fight" I said. He laughed and nodded.

"Yes I did" he said. My dad stopped suddenly in front of a house and sighed, placing a flower on the lawn. He caught my look.

"Johnny" he said, and I knew all about that.

"Dad what happened to him?" I asked, maybe now he'd open up and tell me. For a while, everything was silent. Dogs weren't barking, cars didn't move. Even the wind stopped blowing. Then he spoke.

"Johnny and I were best friends, his parents beat him all the time so he wouldn't go home most of the time. He liked to sleep in the lot even though I offered to keep him in our house. I was young, your age actually, so Darry, Soda, and I stilled lived together. Darry would have done anything to help the poor kid. Anyway, Dally, Johnny, and I went to the nightly double where we met to socy girls, Cherry, your mom, and her friend Marcia. We offered to walk them home but since it was a long walk we decided just to go to Two-bits house and get his car. Well, their boyfriends found out and found us. Cherry and Marcia ended up going with them, even though they were drunk. Then I went to the lot with Johnny and fell asleep on accident. I got home about 2:00 in the morning and Darry flipped out, let me tell you. Soda tried standing up for me but Darry told him to shut up. I told Darry not to talk to Soda that way and he hit me so I ran away. I found Johnny in the lot and figured walking to the park and back would cool me down enough to go home, even though it was freezing. Then the socs came, five of them in a blue mustang" My dad stopped for a long time, by this time we had started walking again.

"One of them had beat Johnny senseless one night, and we knew which one because he was wearing a bunch of rings, and even though we were scared as all heck, theres no way we would show it. So we faced them, exchanging a few words and then eventually I spit on the guy with the rings, his name was Bob. They chased us and got Johnny on the ground and started drowning me. Johnny flipped out his pocketknife and stabbed Bob" This scared me. Killing people? What kind of enviornment did my father grow up in?

"Well, then he was freaked out, well we both were, so we went to Dally. He gave us a gun and $50.00 and told us to take the next train to windrixville and go to the abondoned church at the top of Jay Mountain. So we did. It was a long time up there to us, but Dally came eventually and took us to Dairy Queen and when we got back the church was burning down, with kids inside of it that is. I ran to it first, because they were little kids who hadn't even lived that long. Well, Johnny followed me and we got the kids out safely, but Johnny got hit in the back. Dally went in to get him and the church collapsed. We were all taken to the hospital. Dally and I were alright but Johnny was a mess. His back was busted and he was burned all over" we stopped again, right in front of the DX.

"We came here before the movie" my dad said. Then we walked a little more.

"Anyway, we visited him a lot, in fact practically everyday. Then there was the night of the rumble, we won against the socs, probably because we were fighting for Johnny's sake. Dally had been released, actually he had pulled out his switchblade and told them he was leaving. Well, we went back to the hospital to visit Johnny and tell him and he said it didn't do any good. Then he told me to stay gold and he died. Dally, of course, couldn't deal with this so he robbed a store. Johnny was the only thing Dally ever loved, since he was such a tough guy. The man at the store called the cops and they chased him. Dally pulled out an unloaded gun he had been holding onto to scare off any socs and the cops shot him dead. We knew he was dead even though we didn't want to, because Dally wanted to be dead and be with Johnny, and he always got what he wanted" he said.

"Wow" I whispered. We had made our way back to our house. It was late, so I went to bed. Tomorrow, I was seriously going to talk to Johnson.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The ending might be weird, well, the chapter might be weird but I wanted Pony to tell Faye about Johnny and Dally.

Please Read and Review.


	19. Johnson's House

In this chapter, Faye is going over to Johnson's house.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning I hung around the house most of the day. I didn't really want to do anything, since everything was bascially routine around here anyway. My dad had told me about Johnny, and that was all I was happy about. He trusted me now.

Of course, that story had also made me sad enough not to fall asleep right away last night, and gave me nightmares about it.

What would I do if one of my friends died? I probably wouldn't do much, just moap around missing them like crazy and crying more than I'd ever cried before. My dad was brave, sure, but he still had feelings that he just didn't show. Things weren't always happy go lucky for him like they usually were for my Uncle Soda. My dad didn't have a lot growing up, because he was young when my grandparents died. He had grown up with my uncles and they just couldn't make enough money for extra things.

He had fun though, and he still made things fun, well, tried to. I guess dealing with teenagers all the time doesn't count as fun. He says it's awesome, that it reminds him of when he was younger. But honestly, who would want to remember something like that if a lot of terrible things happened? We always kept our door unlocked, maybe out of habit for my dad, who never locked his door when he was a teenager because people would come and crash in their livingroom. It freaks me out though, because that means anyone could come into this house and do anything they want to do.

I always hear my dad talking about who looks like who. He says Russ already looks like my uncle, and Lucy looks like my aunt and will look probably just like her when she grows up. He says I look like my mom, and everyone agrees. Johnny looks like Johnny, Joey looks like my Uncle Soda. Kyle looks like his mom, who nobody likes since she just ditched him.

I thought a lot about weird things that day, and it was starting to frustrate me. Johnson was supposed to be at a wedding, but maybe he ditched. I could take the chance of going over there and having him be gone, which was the more likely answer, but I didn't want to, so I waited. He was supposed to be home around 5:00 anyway and it was 12:00. Only five more hours of pure boredom. Maybe he was having fun at the wedding, dancing with a bunch of girls he doesn't even know, flirting like an idiot and looking just like one for his lack of it. Mitchy was probably not helping him out either after the way he acted over here. Mitchy was still mad at him, I learned this this morning when he stopped by before he had to leave. He didn't want anything to do with him anymore, just to prove that that wasn't anything he taught him, even though I knew that already. Mitchy might act tough, but he would never talk to a girl the way Johnson did. He was about respect with girls, and with important people too. He only joked about stuff around us, never with a teacher.

I waited for a long time, three hours actually, and just got so bored I got up and went over to Johnson's. Maybe he would be home. I knew I wasn't going over there to talk about how he acted, I still liked Johnson a lot and I wasn't about to complain about everything and make him change his mind about me.

Shockingly, Johnson was home. He had ditched the wedding. We stared at each other for a while, and then he invited me in. I went in and he followed, closing the door behind him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm sorry for the randomness. This chapter is important, the end anyway, to the next chapter.

Please Read and Review.


	20. Sharing Secrets

Okay, the next two chapters are important for the next story. Please enjoy. I'm trying to get this done before my choir concert on Sunday because this weekend, and next week, i'm going to be super busy with Mr. AHS today (Saturday), My choir concert tomorrow, then studying like crazy for my finals.

Here's the next chapter (I'm on a roll)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I had a secret, a big secret people would kill me for. I couldn't stop staring at it, even though it had to be true I wished for it to be a lie. A big fat lie that's just there to scare me. I was only 14, how was I supposed to deal with this? My dad would be very very disappointed, and Kendie would never talk to me again. I did the math. It would be obvious after a while, so I couldn't always keep it a secret.

What had I done, I'd screwed up worse than ever before. It wasn't something I was proud of. Maybe they'd kick me out, then I wouldn't have anywhere to go. Theres no way that after it was revealed I could go to school, my future, the future my father dreamed of for me, and I dreamed for myself on broadway, was ruined. It was my fault. I figured I had to tell them eventually.

I just didn't know when, it was still scary for me. I couldn't believe it myself, how would anyone else believe me.

It took all the courage I had to tell them at dinner.

"I gotta tell you something" I said, not making eye contact because then they would know before I said anything that I was in trouble. It was dead silent for the longest time.

"What?" Kendie asked, growing impatient and getting frustrated. But that wasn't it. He was just scared of what I'd said. I was scared of saying it.

"Nevermind, it's not important" I said, and at the moment it probably wasn't. Kendie was being stressed on about his grades and my dad was frustrated with Kendie's grades. It wasn't a good time.

"Obviously it is, dumbass, if you thought to bring it up" Kendie said.

"Kendie Michael Curtis, you better learn some respect!" My father shouted. My secret would bring on more fighting. Maybe it would stop it, I still don't know. They were shouting at each other across the table though.

"I'm pregnant" I said quietly, but they still heard me and they shut up. Both staring at me with judging eyes. Too much so that I put my head down. Kendie shoved his plate on the ground, shattering it into peices. Even though that happened and he stormed out of the house my fathers eyes never left me. I got up and walked out of the house. That was my secret I was unproud of. My father wasn't angry, he wasn't even disappointed. He was flat out sad, and scared. I don't know what he's got to be scared about, other than me being his daughter.

I had never been so worried in my life. I went over to Johnson's with the pregnancy test in an envelope. I gave it to him and he stared at it for a long time, shaking his head.

"No" he said quietly "It was only once!" I walked away. Everyone was scared, everyone that knew. Nobody even cared how freaked out about this I was. I was still a child, how could I have one?

Kendie hasn't talked to me since that day. I hadn't talked to my father, even though I knew I needed them. He had pulled me out of school to teach me himself so I wouldn't have to deal with judgement. Then it came. The pains and the trip to the hospital.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, yeah, anyway. I know a lot of you hate Johnson. Trust me, he's not backing down at this. It makes him more mature.

Please Read and Review.


	21. New Beginnings

This chapter is going to be very very very very short. Sorry about that, I don't know what it's like to give birth.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I didn't care what was happening anyway. It just hurt and it was killing me. Johnson had joined me, even though I wasn't sure I wanted him to. He had grown up since I had told him, and he wouldn't abondon me now. He knew what it felt like, and he knew I knew what it felt like. All the greasers knew. Kyle most of all.

They had all found out eventually, and had come to the hospital and sat in the waiting room. My mother had even showed up, and she wasn't disappointed. She comforted me when I needed it. Kendie and her had talked it out, and my dad was allowing her to come see us when she wanted to. Johnson and her had met, and she had warned him that if he did what she did, she'd find him and kick his ass. It was funny because he knew she would, I was just like her.

When Russ found out he wanted to kill who did it to me. I told him it wasn't nessassary because weather he was dead or not I'd still be pregnant but that poor baby wouldn't have a father. He agreed with that and I told him it was Johnson, h was mad but he promised not to do anything stupid.

Kyle had practically started crying. I was the sister he didnt have. He had always helped me, and he swore he would help me through this. I trusted him, so he stuck by my side the whole time.

Flip hadn't said anything and Joel had sighed and said "so you found the guy after all"

Joey laughed until he knew I was serious, then he was quiet but swore to me, on paper, that he wouldn't judge me because of it.

Mitchy was okay with it after a while, but at first he had been very angry at Johnson for "knocking a girl up" that is, until we explained it wasn't like that at all.

Johnny hadn't spoken for a while, he was scared of what Johnson would do when the baby was born.

Johnson had promised to be mature and help, because he made this mess, even though I know he didn't

After many hours of pain, she was born. The greasers croweded into the room.

"What's her name?" Kendie asked.

"Kayla Lynn" Johnson and I said together. Kendie had spoken to me and I had friends by my side. I couldn't be luckier.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next chapter is the last.

Please read and review. I like reviews a lot make sure to send lots of them.


	22. The End

Last chapter, thanks for reading this story guys. Watch for the sequal, Tears Fall From the Shadows.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Over the years we have grown up.

Flip married Liliana and had three kids. Twins named Matt and Stephen and another little boy named Jordan

Kendie married his friend Kelci and had my nephew Daniel.

Joel married a girl he met a few years later named Patty and had Landon and Brandon.

Joey married his girlfriend Jennifer and they had Robby.

Russ married a girl named Carrie and they had Rusty.

Johnny married his girlfriend Brianna and had Nick.

Kyle married a girl he met that year named Georgia and they had Corey and Tommy.

Mitchy married Heather, his girlfriend of three years, and they had triplets Cole, Jeremy, and Zak.

Johnson and I got married when we were 18, and then we had two more kids. Dally and Brooke.

Things are going okay now, everyone is settling down in their new families. Our fathers are beginning to act like grandfathers, giving away candy and such to the kids. My mom and dad got married again, and now we're a family again.

Kendie and I went to college, my dad babysat Kayla, Dally, and Brooke while I was gone, sometimes for a very long time. My dad didn't care though, because he loved them, and he loved that I was going to school. Everyone still lives in the same neighborhood, just to be by each other. Kendie and I talk everyday. Everyone's always going to everyone else's house. Joel and I are okay now, in fact we're pretty good friends. Flip seems like he's doing good, but you never can tell.

I'm proud of the life I have now, even thought I wasn't proud to be pregnant at 14. I had turned 15 before the baby was born so it was okay. My dad had fallen in love with Kayla right away, as did Kendie, so they didn't stay mad for too long.

Now I have a job as a teacher and Johnson works as a lawyer. Together, we raise our family, and our extended family.

We're all family to each other, we help each other out. Nothing could be better than that.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's the end! I hope you all enjoyed this story. Remember to watch for the sequal, Tears Fall From the Shadows. A story told in Brooke's POV.


End file.
